Logan Hathaway
Logan Hathaway is a child of the moon aka a werewolf who often shadows and looks out for Eliza during her move to Forks. Logan occasionally bumps into Eliza at the grocery store and other small shops in hopes that he will get to know her better.Both of Logan's parents are children of the moon and were very good friends in human form with El's biological father Travis Donovan . Logan accidentally bite Eliza during a rainy day hunting trip in hopes that Eliza will become his mate during the full moons. Logan Hathaway begins to develop romantic feelings for Eliza and attempts to come between her and Seth Clearwater. Logan often envy's Seth and the other shape-shifters due to their ability to change at will and the fact that they don't have to experience the pain every time they change. Early Life Logan Hathaway is the son to child of the moon Axel Hathaway and is wife child of the moon mate Abigail Hathaway. Logan was often left alone once a month as his parents transformed. One night after a full moon only his mother Abigail came home as his father was captured my hunter John Whitehill. During Travis stay at the Whitehill compound Travis was rescued by his friend /lover Katherine Whitehill,the later on whom he bite. Travis bitting Katherine forshadows Logan bitting and turning their daughter Eliza years later. Logan would often watch his parents run in wolf form from his bedroom widow and wished to one day join their pack. Logan was accidently turned by his mother during 2012 at the age of 12. High School Years During his hieghted athletic ability it made it easy to join the high school varsity football team. Logan befriends Tommy Sullivan and a few other team members. Logan is on the popular spectrum of school and took interest in smart nerdy Carly Ramon,whose death later on stirred up the town. Logan's involvement in her death went under the rug as Travis helped him cover it up. Logan took interest in the new girl in town Eliza Whitehill who is Travis biological daughter. Logan flirted with her during one of his classes and was delighted to see her again at lunch as she walked over with his good friend Renesmee Cullen.Logan and Eliza new freinds Franchesca Jolie and Claire Uley all ran in the same social circle making it easy for him to flirt and ask El out. Transformation Logan left the safety of his house and went to get a closer look at his parents during their transformation. The movements of his feet startled his mother who accidently bit his hand later on, causing him to later on become one of them. Unlike the Shape-Shifters the Children of the Moon can not travel in a pack unless that they are their mate in wolf form. Logans first transforamtion at the age of 12 was very scary, painful and lonely as no one could comfort him. Physical Appearance In Human Form he hs brown hair, green eyes and a sturcturual built. Wolf Form In wolf form he has a grey fur coat and bright yelllow eyes. Personality They are described as Relationships Family Axel and Abigail Hathaway are Logan's parents. Romance Eliza Whitehill is the exgirlfriend to Logan Hathaway. Logan seeks outs Eliza Whitehill to be his next mate during the full moons as he knows that her biological father was a child of the moon and that she is a carrier of the gene meaning that her chances of surviving the transition would be greater. Logan decides to build a relationship on "trust" and plans out ways for him to get to know her better, by accidently running into her at the grocery store and places. After a few months of forming a close friendship Logan "accidently" bites Elle during a full moon thus turning her into a child of the moon. . Logan Hathaway develop romantic feelings for Eliza and attempts to come between her and her imprinter Seth Clearwater. In the end Eliza choose Seth over him causing him to form a deep hatered for Seth as he was already jealous of Seth's ability to change at will and now he stole the girl and Logan's only chance of having a painless full moon. Carly Ramon Carly Ramon is the deceased exgirlfriend to Logan Hathaway. Logan attempted to turn Carly into a child of the moon but she never makes it to her first transformation. Logan blames himself for her death and decided that if he ever did move on it would be with someone with a child of the moon parent. Logan was in love with Carly and believed her to be his first love as the pair dated from freshman year all the way to sophmore year as she died the summer between sophmore and junior year. Logan exposed himself into a child of the moon and after the pair made love for the first time Carly asked Logan to make her his mate in every since of the word. Logan rejected the idea at first ,but Carly convinced that there love was strong enough for him to recognize her during full moons. Logan accidently attacks Carly and kills her during the next full moon. Logan burried Carly's body in the cemetary the next day and wrote a letter to her parents pretending to be her stating that she ran away due to stress from her parents expectations. Gallery Friday-night-lights.jpg grey-damon-12.png|Logan talking about Eliza to Shinra 2014-01-19_13_31_20-These_Violent_Delights_Have_Violent_Ends_-_Star-Crossed_Wiki.png 139146.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Logan and Carly 00717020dae.jpg aimee-teegarden-new-star-crossed-trailer.jpg|Throwback photo of Logan and his ex Carly STA111a_0425r1.jpg|Logan talking to Claire Young at a school dance. tumblr_lnm8x2hFpl1qav15fo1_500.gif|Logan and Eliza on a date tumblr_n0g3ttY7Gd1t16zmjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nuwqnzSchu1rjrfw0o1_500.png 119145.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Logan and Carly being tracked now by hunters 503355.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Logan and Carly sophomore year star-crossed-aimee-teegarden-grey-damon.jpg 8316fd09609dba4b2fd132620c244ba3.jpg|Carly Ramon- Ex rs_634x1024-140115183423-634.damon-grey.cm.11514.jpg Hathaway Logan